What Price Love
by pampilot67
Summary: Boothis deceived by a friend and Bones is dying


_**What Price love?**_

_**Booth is deceived and Bones is dying**_

_**A**_fter retuning from opposite the sides of the world, Sealy Booth and

Temperance Brennan met on the DC Mall just as they agreed to due one year ago.

Booth looked stronger with a good sun tan, and beefed up muscles.

Bone's Hair was lighter and she had lost weight. She had dark circles under her eyes and seemed tired.'

Booth outward appearance was very calm. Inside he was a bag of worms.

Bones had been sick in the morning and felt it was all nerves, she was right; she knew this meeting could change her entire life.

"Booth you are looking well and very fit. Feels good to be home how about you Booth?"

"Temperance it's good to see you again. You look tired and a little lighter. Are you OK?"

"I caught a jungle fever I'm just getting over it."

"Bones I met someone over their, we kind of hooked up. Her name is Hanna Burley. She is coming to join me in a couple of weeks. We are in love; I want to get married in a short period of time. I want you to meet her. I think you and she could become friends."

Bones almost chocked on her coffee. Faking a cough she covered her surprise, and held back her tears.

"Booth that is good for you. How long have you and Hanna been together?"

"It's only been a few months but we really love each other."

"Oh my Booth look at the time I have to meet Ange in ten minutes. You are coming back to work next week?"

"No Bones I'm taking two weeks off to get readjusted. And get the house ready for Hanna"

"Give me a call and we can get together and exchange stories."

"Right Bones I'll call soon. Good to see you and to be back."

Temperance almost made it back to her car before starting to cry.

Booth left the meeting mad at himself and her, she did not seen to be interested in his new life. She did not even tell him anything about herself before running off to see Ange. He stilled felt hurt from her rejection last year.

On the Monday two weeks after their meeting on the Mall, Booth came to the Lab to say hello to the squints. His first stop was at Cam's office.

"Hello Cam I'm back."

"Well Sealy I got the word that you were backing two weeks ago?"

"Yes I have been I was taking time to get settled in."

"Settled in with the "New Girlfriend", Sealy. How hurt did you get over their in dessert? Did you injure you head?"

"Cam what in hell are you talking about? I did not hurt my head I was shot in the leg."

"Well it must have effective you head."

"Cam what are you trying to say?"

"She trying to be nice to you and still tell you that you are an asshole, Booth."

Booth never heard Ange come up behind him.

"Ange why am I an asshole?"

"Booth You, me and Bren stood at the Gate at the airport and you said to Bren, "Lets wait till a year from now then we can decide what we will do about each other. Please keep an open mind for the year, and wait for me" you said that then you bring home a "Barbie Doll'® girlfriend, that why you are an asshole Booth."

"Ange, Cam you do not know the whole story of Hanna and Me."

"No Booth we do not about you and Hanna nor do we want to. But we do know about you and Temperance, and how you said you would always be their. She, Booth waited a full year for you and you stabbed her in the back."

"By the way Booth, Dr Brennan is not the field rep any more Zack is that person now. She asks that she and you not be partnered anymore."

"I do not need to be hit over the head to know that I am not welcome in the lab anymore. Good day ladies."

Booth was more than a little mad, Cam and Ange giving him shit about his personal business. Bone would not go out in the field with him anymore, what the story, with that?

Booth slammed the door to his SUV he was getting madder by the minute what kind of a game was Bones playing no more in the field, this is BS.

Booth called Cullen.

"Sam what do you know about Dr. Brennan not wanting to work with me anymore?"

"Booth the order for you to stop working with each other can from me. I mage that decision to split you two up after Dr. Sweets and I spoke for over two hours last week."

"What did Sweets have to due with breaking up the best team the FBI has?"

"Booth you are shouting at me and I do not like someone shouting at me I do the shouting. Dr. Sweets said in effect you canceled the team, or the team effeteness by you actions. You have put Dr. Brennan in a position that she wants to be the experts and you the enforcer and the investigator. She has lost the trust she had in you from before.

Dr. Sweets was told, not by Dr. Brennan that you two joined in an agreement and you failed to do you part. So Booth work it out between you two and then we can work it out."

Director Culled slammed the phone down. God Dam Booth, he has the most intelligent female, beautiful, partner and he goes and gets a girlfriend. I thinking he needs a little vacation in North Dakota.

Booth was not pleased when two weeks later he received TDY orders to Fargo ND for a period of one month to six months. Booth went directly to the Lab to see who was talking to Sweets.

"Cam I talk to you and Ange a minute about the lab?"

"First tell me about what you need to speak to us about. IF it about Dr. Brennan she does not work here anymore."

"What do you mean she does not work here? For how long and why is she gone?"

"She is on leave till the end of the month than she going to England to work in their Lab."

"Why Cam, I have to know why?"

"_**YOU BOOTH**_, she gone because of _**you**_. You singled handed broke the strongest woman I have ever met. You open her up her heart and stomped on her heart. Do not try to give me the shit she rejected you. You just could not keep it in your pants and the 'Barbie Doll'® offered and you jumped. Brennan was so hurt but she was going to try it but she had a problem and she decided to leave."

"What was the problem Cam?"

"Booth only you would ask me what the probliun with your X-girlfriend was."

"She was my Partner not a girlfriend."

"Booth she has been in love with you for years, she was waiting for you to grow a set and tell her your feelings. You just sat back and watched her temp you time after time. I know I should not tell you but she has not had a man in over two years waiting for you. Now you have lost the only woman who would die for you and not tell you so, so you can be happy."

"This is all shit. Where is she staying till she goes to England, Cam? I have to see her and fix this, why did she not tell me?"

"I know for a fact that **she **has left you messages for you to call her and you have never returned any one of her calls. Why Booth, do you think she has been ducking you, It you who has been ducking her to be with Hanna."

Booth put his head down and left the lab. He went back to his office and sat in his chair. Then on a gut feeling he went to Sweets office.

"Sweets you have to tell me what Bones said to you that caused her to run away."

"Booth your wrong Bones is not running away. They may be carrying her away but she is in no condition to run."

"Sweets what are you talking about?"Dr. Brennan is in Boston's Dana Farber Center being treated for CA. of the liver. She needed a liver donor, and you were the only one in this area to be a match and you refused."

"What in hell are you talking about Sweets? I never even was asked to be a donor how could I refuse anything for my Bones."

"Agent Booth I was in the doctors office when the letter denying the request for a donation."

"Sweets I never got any letter and I never would have refused to help her."

"Well Booth I saw the letter, I have a photo copy in her file."

"Sweets let me see the letter."

"It personal Booth."

"It's my letter that personal to ME."

Sweets showed him the letter and Booth had a flipping bird.

"Sweets this is not my signature someone forged my signature. Someone forged my signature."

"Booth I can not tell you what to do. But some one close to you made a decision to deny Bones a chance for a cure and extend her life."

Booth made a hasty retreat to his office to make a private phone call.

"Hanna why did you sign my name to a refusal to donate a part of my liver to her?"

"Booth you can not afford to donate a part of your liver. What happens if they call you back to the Army? You could get hurt and need that organ intact."

"Hanna when you get back get your stuff out of my house and never come near me ever again."

_**B**_ones was lying in her bed in the Apartment she rented not feeling so good today she was resting up for her treatments at six an tomorrow morning. Her entire internal system was slowly coming to a stop as toxics fluids built up in her body. If a correct donor was not found soon she was near the line that even a donor would not save her life. She thought of Booth and his refusal to be a donor. She did not understand him at lease calling and tell her he could not do it, but to say nothing and just sign a paper saying no, she had hoped he still had some feeling for.

The phone rang at eight _**pm**_. It was the hospital.

"Dr Brennan we would like you to come in in the morning at three _**am**_ it about seven hours from now?"

"Yes is they a problem?"

"Well Dr. Brennan we may have a donor. It from out of state so we can not say for sure. We will know by three _**am **_and if it is we will operate right a way so it's fresh."

"Who is the donor, do you know?"

"The donor wises to remain anomalous."

"I'll see you at three, and thank the donor even if it is not a match."

At three Bones was on a gurney at the hospital being prepared for the operation.

"So the donor is a match, are you sure it will work?"

"Yes it was a perfect match over 99%."

"Be sure to tell the donor how happy this makes me."

"The donor is right here why not tell him now?"

"Ok where is he?"

"Hi Bones, do you still love me?"

"OMG Booth you refused before why now?"

"Bones I never refused you some one forged my name. So I came right here to give you a little piece of me. After this you could repay me by marring me it so would cut down all the paperwork."

"If I get better it's a yes. So light a candle to your God, Booth."

"_**S**_even hours later Bones came back in to the concuss world

"Where am I, where is Booth?"

"You are in the ICU unit; you were in and out of consciousness for about two hours."

The nurse pulled back the curtain and in the room next door was Booth sitting up eating pudding. He held up a sign, it said Marry me Please.

She took her napkin and wrote one word 'Yes'.

They were married three months latter in DC.


End file.
